


Supernatural Gem Fusions

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Supernatural Gems Wayward Gems [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Corrupted Gems, Dub-Con Fusion, F/F, F/M, First Time Gem Fusion, Forced Gem Fusion, Gem Fusion, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Supernatural Steven Universe AUA series of oneshots and drabbles involving Gem fusion(The relationship tags are going to be fusions)





	Supernatural Gem Fusions

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Kansas-Carry On Wayward Song

Dean and Sam are in a junkyard as the radio in the Impala plays Kansas. Dean is smirking as his chest gem glows while Sam sighs as his forehead gem glows.

 

They then begin to dance. Sam slowly moves his arms and legs while Dean does it quickly. Dean shakes his head to the beat. They playfully fight each other, throwing kicks and punches. They separated then run towards each other and gave each a fist bump.

 

They glow brightly, there’s a fire a color of green and orangey red covering them. As the flames disappeared.

 

A giant man with four arms and four eyes appeared in the place of the brothers with long blonde hair and his gems are golden yellow.

 

He smirks as he pulls out each gun from his gems, one is red and another is green. The weapons glow, he put them together and they became a glowing yellow rifle.

**Author's Note:**

> I want the next chapter to be Castiel and Dean gem fusion
> 
> But what kind of dance and music you want it to be?
> 
> If I see no answer in the comments for a week.
> 
> It will be young Dean and John (btw not all fusions are sexual)


End file.
